not about angels
by AnnieOdairX
Summary: Holly is saved by Newt in the Scorch and soon a close bond develops between the two of them. Set at end of Scorch Trials.
1. the savior

I'm only 16 and yet here I was fighting off against horrendous creatures and running for my life once again. Once again, for the hundredth time in these past three years. The ship was getting ready to go. The Berg. That's what they called it at least.

It was hovering and gaining height while making a slow turn. I was about 100 feet away from the ship and it was getting farther away each second. I knew I needed to make it or else everything I fought for would be useless. To get all this way, crossing the Flat Trans and Scorch, the Maze…I wasn't going to go down so easy.

I killed the light bulb creature in front of me by stabbing its last bulb from my spear and glanced back towards the ship. Many people had already climbed up and that worried me. I hauled my backpack off the ground, slung it over my shoulder and ran. It might seem stupid to carry a bag which would only slow me down but I couldn't leave it behind. It had a picture, the only picture I will ever have of my family. WICKED had surprised me by handing it over so easily. They were usually so secretive about things but the day we killed the Maze, I found it in their headquarters and it's been with me ever since. I don't believe in good luck charms but it definitely worked for me. I had saved it from so much especially when the lightning struck. I wasn't going to let the last memory of my life just burn out so that is why I was running at full speed with a bag flinging around while stabbing creatures with the butt end of my spear. I could see girls from my group already on the safe platform and almost all of Group A was on. Well they were guys…they would obviously be able to act faster.

The Berg was almost too high for me too reach now and I was still a good 20 feet away. I needed to get there in time or all of this would be for nothing.

"Wait!" I cried out and jumped up onto the Berg. My fingers pulled at air, desperately trying to grab a hold of something…anything. The Berg was too high and my momentum wasn't good enough. I felt myself fall backwards. My heart rammed against my chest as I tried to catch for air or metal.

I was falling, my hands up trying to get to something that was too far. And then…just as I lost the chance of ever getting up on the Berg, a hand reached out and gripped my hand tightly. The force of the pull flung me back and forth. The hand wrapped its fingers around my arm, their nails digging into my skin as they tried to hold me up. I let out a groan...it hurt and I couldn't keep up. That's when another hand appeared and wrapped around my balled up fist. I was being pulled up but it was impossible since we were flying against the wind speed.

"You need to let the bag go!" the person yelled.

"No!" I managed out while trying to catch my breath.

"Let the bag go if you want any bloody chance of surviving" I was ordered.

I couldn't let it go…it was everything to me.

"I can't!" I yelled.

"Forget the bag; I can't pull you up with it!" The voice screamed at me. I looked down at the ground…we were about 100 feet up, if I were to fall, I'd die instantly. So I made a choice. I shrugged the backpack strap off my shoulder and it fell. I saw it tumble down to the ground and I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

Dropping the bag made things a whole lot easier…there was no weight on my shoulders and I was lighter.

"Pull me up!" I cried out, my voice hoarse from exhaustion. Then a face appeared from on top of the platform. It was a boy from Group A.

"I'm going to…on the count of three" He said to me and then with one final tug he used all of his force to lift me up from the platform. My knee collided with metal as soon as I was up due to the high force and I was pretty sure my head would bang against the metal floor too but instead I fell on top of the guy.

I was too tired and exhausted to be embarrassed about the fact that I was sprawled on top of him. I was panting, trying to catch my breath and so was he.

"You okay?" He asked me, his face an inch away from mine. I swallowed and nodded. I felt like throwing up. I let myself calm down for a minute or two before I pushed my body up with my arms and got off him.

"Sorry" I mumbled. He sat up and ran a hand through his disheveled hair giving me a nod to assure it was okay.

I sat on the metal floor and stared at him. He had saved my life but he had also made me lose the last part of my family.

"Holly! Are you okay?" A girl's voice cried and immediately Group B was at my side helping me stand up. They dragged me till a little bench on the side of the Berg and I sat down catching my breath. I glanced up to look at the boy who had saved me but he was already gone from my sight.


	2. Late Night Talk

Holly didn't go to sleep immediately, unlike the rest of them. She sat with her back against the wall, knees pulled up to her chest looking at everyone. Most fell asleep in a matter of seconds, the fights from the previous day taking a toll on them. Others sat around and chatted for a while. Holly was too exhausted to talk to anyone but whatever she tried, she couldn't close her eyes. Whenever she did she saw the lightning again…the light bulb creatures and the horrors they faced in the scorch. She was a bit surprised to see so many sleeping so soundly as if at peace when they were far from safety. They were back in WICKED's hands yet again. Their fate now once again rested on the Rat Man.

After a while, Holly's eyes ached so she spread the blanket she had got on the floor and laid down on it. It had been an hour of her staring at the ceiling, listening to the gentle snores of her peers till a voice broke her from her thoughts.

"What was in it?" He asked. Holly turned her head sideways to look at the speaker and she saw him. He was sitting cross legged across her. Between Holly and him were two gladers sound asleep.

"What?" Holly spoke, her voice sounding raw and raspy.

"The bag you let go of, what was in it?" The boy asked her. Holly was confused for a second before she remembered it was him who had pulled her up onto the Berg. She sat up straight and turned to face him.

"Something that meant a lot to me" She said. The room was dark and quiet. Holly and the boy were the only ones awake…the rest were curled up in their sleeping bags.

"I got that…I mean I'm just curious as to what it was. In the world that we woke up in, with no memories, what could it possibly be that actually meant something to you?" He asked her.

"It was a picture of my family" She replied straight away. What was the point of hiding? It wouldn't do any good to anybody.

"Your family?" He questioned. She noticed he had an odd accent.

"WICKED gave the picture to me at the end of the Maze Trials but I lost it" She said, stating the obvious. She didn't even feel like crying…maybe she had gotten over it too quickly. The thought saddened her.

"I'm sorry" The boy said "What's your name?"

Holly thought for a minute. She didn't want to bring up unpleasant memories, especially about her previous life so she changed the topic and said "You are so lucky you were in Group A"

The boy looked taken aback at her sudden outburst but he questioned "Why?"

"Well…" Holly said and crossed her legs under her, holding the pillow in her lap "Girls are the most annoying creatures ever invented"

The boy seemed confused and said "You're a girl too"

"I know that" Holly said, rolling her eyes "I mean, obviously…but it's just I hate them so much"

"What did they ever do to you?" The boy asked leaning forward in interest.

"Okay…let me tell you this" Holly began "One night in the Glade…my first night there actually, this girl Eva came up to me and asked me if I wanted to share her room with her. That was very kind of her but I didn't even know who she was and she expected us to sleep on the same bed. Just because we're girls doesn't mean it wouldn't be awkward so I said no. The next day…Eva's best friend who apparently was in love with her came to me and started screaming about how I'd broken her lover's heart and that I didn't deserve to be there and I should be banished" Holly said.

"You're kidding right?" The boy asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"No! I'm serious!" Holly laughed "She actually wanted me banished because she was jealous!"

"That's so ridiculous" he boy said and broke out into a soft laugh. Holly felt a tug in her stomach at that. His laugh was extremely pleasant and she moved her gaze away from him before she started to blush.

"What else?" He prodded, leaning on his elbows.

"Well, this girl once requested a dress from the creators and we could only make limited requests in a week so I was pretty upset at her for wasting it on that and every girl looked at me like I was the enemy at fault" Holly said "A dress! I mean, can you believe it?" She asked, laughing in disbelief.

The boy grinned and said "You're right. I am lucky I was stuck with the boys"

Holly smiled at him and leaned her head on one elbow "Well…doesn't matter now. They're dead now"

The boy glanced up at her in, almost in shock. He realized that Group B had lost a lot of its people and it should be no surprise that Holly's friends were lost too.

"I'm sorry. I completely ruined the mood" Holly realized "I should sleep anyway"

"Yeah" The boy mumbled and ran a hand through his hair. Holly got under her blanket and laid down on the floor.

"Goodnight I guess" She heard him say.

"It's Holly" She said.

"What?" The boy asked.

"My name. I never answered your question before. My name's Holly" She said.

"Oh. It was nice to meet you Holly" The boy said and extended a hand forward.

"I'm Newt" He told her and then they both went to sleep much like the rest of the teenagers in the room.


End file.
